


TODAY

by YouAreMySecret



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Other, Teen Wolf, sterek, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMySecret/pseuds/YouAreMySecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a selfless person. He is willing to give Stiles away for the sake of his love's happiness. </p>
<p>Derek is a selfish person. He wants to keep Stiles even for just one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TODAY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TODAY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201217) by YouAreMySecret. 



> Hello! 
> 
> I have written this story originally under the KangNam couple from WINNER.   
> But since I really wanted a Sterek version of this one, I decided to rewrite my story to fit the ones of Stiles and Derek. 
> 
> *Words in Italics are Derek's thoughts when he was talking with Stiles.*

TODAY

 

People say that Derek is a selfish person.

People say that Derek is a selfish person for they see him as someone who does not know how to get along with other people.

 

But Derek thinks otherwise.

He thinks that he is not a selfish person. He knows that he is not a selfish person… For he is willing to give up Stiles…

He is willing to give up the love of his life for the sake of his happiness.

 

But maybe, the people are right, he thinks.

Maybe the people are right about him being a selfish person.

Because for once, Derek can not let himself wallow in pain anymore.

For once, he would like to feel what it is like to be loved. He does not want to suffer anymore for his one-sided and forbidden love and therefore he decides to be selfish.

Even for just one day.

 

“Can you go out with me?” Derek asks.

 

 

Derek's POV

I never really remember anything besides the time I came back to Beacon Hills.

Maybe, I never really wanted to remember anything in my childhood… If there was even a childhood I can call mine.

I never knew what love was. I never knew what it was like. I never wanted to know it. I never wanted to meet it.

But ever since I came to my hometown, I found myself remembering every single moment that I experienced.

I found myself willing to recall everything that I experienced in this community. I found myself seeing love for the first time. I found myself feeling in love for the first time.

I found myself looking at Stiles… I found myself seeing him as the one I would forever love.

 

But I never expected to meet the love of my life. I never expected to meet him. I never expected to fall in love with him. S

tiles, my first friend, brother, family and my first love.

Stiles Stilinksi…

 

It’s been four years now since I met Stiles. I can call it love at first sight. But maybe, it was really just my heart calling out for someone to love and someone to answer me back.

I did not knock at his heart but I stumbled upon him. He did not ask for my permission as he entered my heart. I just gladly opened it up for him.

And when I was ready to fall into his arms… it was already locked.

I did not mean it.

I did not mean to fall in love.

I guess it was really just my fault.

Me and my delusional heart who thought that he was knocking in my heart as well…

Me and my thoughts of being in the arms I love. I never really intended to blame him. I never really did blame him.

It was not his fault… It was mine.

For allowing myself to fall in love…

 

I never really thought that loving is so exhausting. And I never really expected for it to hurt so much…

But I guess that since I really love him, I am willing to live my life as it is. I am willing to stay silent with my love.

 

And besides, I can still love him…

Him and I sitting in the couch with his arms wrapped around me…

Him and I standing in our balcony with his front pressed unto my back and his face in my shoulder, arms wrapped around me…

Him and I wrapped in the comfort of our bed, arms around each other…

Him and me in my dreams…

 

Him and me…

 

In my dreams…

 

 

But maybe everything has its breaking point. Everything including me…

Can I tell you how much I love you?

Can I at least hear that you love me too?

… even just as a brother…

 

I can’t take it anymore! My heart is about to explode!

 

“Stiles!” I called him but he did not see me.

“Stiles! Can I talk to you?” I approached him and tried to make him face me.

_At least look at me._

“Stiles! Can I please talk to you for a second?” And when he nodded, I decided that this is my first and last chance.

_At least let me experience a date with him. Even if it is only I that thinks so… Please let me feel that someone loves me too… That you love me too._

“Stiles, Remember this place? This was the first time you acknowledged me as your best friend. I was really shocked at that time you know? Cause I never really had someone in my life…”

He looked at me strangely as if I was saying those things one says when they are about to leave…

_Yes, I am leaving. Leaving my love…_

“Derek, why are you like this? Did something happen? Are you getting cold feet? I should be the one having that you know?” He said as he held my face and let me face him.

_Oh what you do to my heart, Stiles… Please stop it…. How can I stop loving you?_

 

“Stiles! You know that I love you right? “I love you!”

 

“Aww! Why are you being sentimental and all? Of course I know that! I love you too, Derek!”

_My heart was elated._

 

“You were the brother that I never really had.”

 

“My best friend.”

 

“My best man.”

 

It’s a good thing that I prepared myself for his response.

I never really hoped for his love to be something else.

 

But I guess I really can’t help it when he said that he loves me too.

 

I love you too…

 

Even if you love me as a brother… I love you as a man, Stiles.

Even if you love me as your best friend… I love you as a man, Stiles.

Even if you love me as your best man… I love you as a man, Stiles.

I love you….

 

And I really hope that it would be me whom you’ll give your heart to.

 

But I guess all forbidden love would never have a happy ending.

 

I guess you and I can never really be…

 

But all I know is that in my heart and in my mind, our love is not forbidden and I can have my happy ending with you.

 

I guess all I need to do is just let myself sleep if ever I miss you…

 

I just need to sleep so that I can dream of you.

 

I’ll just sleep for me to feel your lips upon mine.

 

Sleep so that I can love you with all my heart….

 

Sleep so that I can feel you loving me as well…

 

Sleep and dream…

 

Sleep and just dream…

 

Just dream…

 

Only in my dreams….

 

Let me sleep…

 

 

And I now pronounce you, married for life.

 

You may now kiss each other.

 

 

“Derek! Why are you sleeping? You’re the best man!”

 

 

And I now pronounce you, husband and wife.

 

You may now kiss your bride.

 

 

Please…

 

just let me sleep….

 

Even just for today.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please give me comments and suggestions to improve my stories. 
> 
> This Sterek fic is based from my original KangNam fic which can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/878826/today-kangseungyoon-kangnam-winner-namtaehyun


End file.
